Rob Benedict
| birth_place = Columbia, Missouri, U.S. | occupation = Actor, musician | children = 2 | relatives = Amy Benedict (sister) | spouse = Mollie Benedict}} Robert Patrick Benedict (born September 21, 1970) is an American stage, film and television actor. He also sings in the band Louden Swain. He is best known for his work on the television series Supernatural, Threshold, Felicity and the comedy film Waiting.... Biography Benedict was born in Columbia, Missouri. He graduated from Northwestern University with a Bachelor's degree in Performance Studies. Benedict is the front man and guitar player in the Los Angeles band Louden Swain, which completed its seventh album "No Time Like The Present" in 2017. His sister, Amy Benedict, is also an actress. Career In CBS's Threshold Benedict played physicist Lucas Pegg, member of a secret government team investigating the first contact with an extraterrestrial species. In the critically acclaimed WB series Felicity he appeared as Felicity Porter's dorm mate, Richard Coad. In seasons 4, 5, 10, and 11 of Supernatural he plays a writer, Chuck Shurley, previously thought to be a prophet of the lord but later revealed to be God. On Alias Benedict was Sydney Bristow's short-term CIA partner, Brodien. Additional television series credits include Birds of Prey and Come to Papa, with guest appearances on NCIS, Monk, Medium, Chicago Hope, NYPD Blue, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Snoops, Burn Notice, and Beverly Hills, 90210. More recent television credits include a recurring role as the Invisible Prince in Fox's Touch. He also appeared as the irreverent power agent Jeremy Berger in the Starz Original comedy series Head Case. Other recent guest star appearances are NCIS: Los Angeles, Shameless, Psych and Law and Order: Los Angeles. His feature film credits include A Little Help, with Jenna Fischer, State of Play with Russell Crowe, Waiting..., with Ryan Reynolds, Still Waiting..., Kicking & Screaming, with Will Ferrell, Group Sex, Say Goodnight with Aaron Paul, Two Days, with Paul Rudd, The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest, starring Rosario Dawson, and Not Another Teen Movie. Benedict has also done some voice acting work. Most notably voicing the character Vin, in the video games Jak II and Jak 3. In May 2010 Benedict played Steve Burke in the season seven finale of Cold Case in episode "Almost Paradise". He recently co-wrote and starred in the independent short film Lifetripper, which made its debut at the LA Short Film Festival. He also co-wrote and played Miles Davis-Davidson in the Unauthorized Hangover 2 Documentary, which was featured on the DVD of the Hangover 2. In 2016 he returned to Supernutral for four episodes. At the end of the episode "Don't Call Me Shurley", Benedict played a cover of "Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song)". He is also writing and co-producing a web series called Kings of Con with friend and fellow actor Richard Speight Jr. Personal life He lives in Los Angeles with his wife, Mollie Benedict, their son and daughter.ShareTv Rob Benedict Stroke In October 2013, Rob suffered a stroke at the Toronto Supernatural convention. Another actor and friend Richard Speight Jr. brought him to the hospital, where he remained for ten days until he was transferred to a hospital in Los Angeles. Together Richard and Rob established a t-shirt campaign "Getting By With a Little Help", and the proceeds were donated to the National Stroke Association. Filmography Film Television References External links * * * Louden Swain * CBS Threshold - Rob Benedict webpage * Interview Rob Benedict with www.mycoven.com Nov. 2011 Category:1970 births Category:Male actors from Missouri Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Northwestern University School of Communication alumni Category:Actors from Columbia, Missouri